<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【逃逸】涛涛想被撒娇 by mars_canal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750263">【逃逸】涛涛想被撒娇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_canal/pseuds/mars_canal'>mars_canal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_canal/pseuds/mars_canal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搞笑擦边球，不要太认真😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【逃逸】涛涛想被撒娇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，好兄弟们，你们女朋友会跟你们撒娇吗？一般是什么情况？”声音含糊不清，没睡满三小时的有气无力在廖俊涛身上时刻体现着，他最好能加一个字幕，确保观众能明白他呢喃的大概意思。</p><p>直播的时间不固定，看他直播的人总是不多，弹幕也刷不了几条，零零散散，全是调侃他真是老男同了，十六每条都能看清，却找不到一条认真的回复。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 好几个月的好似稀疏平常的黏黏糊糊后，廖俊涛终于感受到了第一丝莫须有的烦恼。</p><p>廖俊涛哥哥弟弟满嘴跑，必要时候这个哥哥那个哥哥，可毛毛好像不喊他哥哥，也不向他要礼物，每当毛毛蹲着电竞椅上慢吞吞地谢礼物时，廖俊涛隔着屏幕感受到的只有生气。</p><p> </p><p> 他们在一起的时间不算短，却始终没有同居，涛涛租的房子一个人住足够，两个人又偏小，毛毛的套房却没有用武之地，问廖，他说他懒得搬东西，就这样吧，分开住暂时更方便，毛毛委屈地阴阳怪气了几句，廖俊涛是不是看不上自己，不是汤臣一品，难道就配不上你？</p><p>“一定要汤臣一品吗？你果然还是……如果我能有一套，廖俊涛不就归我了，可惜我王某人，还是不配。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你少来。”</p><p> </p><p>同居算是告一段落，只是每周一起出来吃个饭，或者看个电影，然后轮流去对方那住一晚，单调又让人充满期待。</p><p>今晚轮到廖俊涛去毛毛家，毛毛吃完饭开始找俩人都想看一点的电影，廖俊涛趴在他的椅背上，又转到他的侧面，从后面环住他的腰，将下巴搁在他的颈窝上，“毛毛，亲爱的毛，撒个娇给我看看好不好，好不好嘛。”好听的声线故意放的软软甜甜的，让人无法拒绝。</p><p>  “廖俊涛，可以了，再多就有点恶心了。”毛毛拔下一只耳机，笑呵呵地推开他。</p><p>  “那亲爱的毛是同意了吗？”廖俊涛死死圈住他，歪头看他，像那个歪头小企鹅的表情包。</p><p>  “有什么好撒娇的，廖哥一天到黑在想什么？”毛毛低头困惑地看着明明比自己大一圈的恋人。</p><p>  “不要嘛，就想看毛毛给我撒个娇，满足一下妈妈这个心愿吧，好不好嘛。”廖俊涛继续讨好的蹭蹭他的颈侧，满怀期待。</p><p>  “不好，听不懂。男妈妈给爷爬。”毛毛总是笑嘻嘻的。</p><p>俩人里，毛毛虽然总是给人以温和懒散的感觉，但其实是廖俊涛的脾气更好，他很难真正的生气。</p><p>廖俊涛的心思还没有转过来，毛毛先有了情绪，他不明白廖俊涛到底为什么要浪费这个时间，非要让他做一些莫名其妙且毫无意义的事，两人在没开空调的高热里推推搡搡了很一会，你一下我一下，毛毛被他箍到有点难受，呼气和蒸腾的热气，粘在身上的衣服和男友，他使了点劲想把箍住他的手从身上推下去，却没舍得太用力，惯的廖俊涛接着耍无赖，他最多还是只留下一点指印，几天没剪的指甲在廖俊涛白白嫩嫩的胳膊还上留下了一道白痕，小猫爪子挠的似的，不痛不痒。</p><p>廖俊涛咬咬毛毛的脖子，把手伸进T恤里捏捏恋人的腰窝，毫无负担地把他搞得更热，毛毛热得烦躁，想呵斥他别闹了，却被折腾得喘不过气，有点生闷气，生气却使大脑处于一种兴奋状态，身体越敏感的不可思议，完整的话也说不出，爽得不自主绷紧了肌肉。</p><p>他赌气地把声音全压在喉咙里，腰打着颤，脚趾都蜷缩起来，憋住声音也憋不住微微颤颤的几声呜咽，越发觉得自己可怜，涛哥就是狗吗？这就是狗吧。</p><p> 廖俊涛没有感觉到恶毒的咒骂，他只觉得自己恋人今天格外的敏感，缩在怀里发颤的样子就像被淋湿的小奶猫一样，声音也像，撸猫快乐得他冒泡，但他没有忘记自己这次的使命：“叫哥哥嘛，求求你了，毛毛，叫别的也行，撒个娇，什么都行。”话语因为叼着毛不易的耳垂而含糊不清，在耳边说出却让他腿软。</p><p>真是狗东西啊廖俊涛，还玩这套，毛不易的眼镜被蹭的东倒西歪，蒙着一层雾气，“不、要……”被廖俊涛的动作拉扯的格外艰难。</p><p> </p><p>但是他拒绝，不要。</p><p> </p><p>他毛不易就是喜欢这种拒绝别人的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>